Random romance
by Jaceofficial13
Summary: a random romantic story betwee akashi and his precious girl


(normal pov)

It was just another day when mibuchi reo has another crazy idea to irritate the emperor who carries deathly weapon called 'scissors'. lets say his idea of irritating is deathly so lets pray for their lifes.

reo literaly drag kotaro out of the gymnasium making the said guy stumble. once they were outside...

"REO! DO YOU WANT DO DIE?! AKASHI WILL TORTURE US TO DEATH!" he shouted at him

reo give him a smile

"now now... sei-chan will not torture us to death..." he said with a grin

"why?"

"he'll kill us immediately without second thoughts " reo said with a smile

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" kotaru shouted.

" calm down... "

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

"just listen. dont you see that sei-chan and seina-chan's relationship is not moving up?" reo said

"now that you mention it, it does seem like they stayed on friendzone"

" that's why I have a plan"reo said cheerfully

"what plan?"

"we'll make him jealous!" reo said enthusiastically

silence...

"i'm out" kotaru said and stand up

"Why?!" reo fake cry as he clutch kotarus shirt

"IF AKASHI FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS WE'LL DIE! WORSE HE'LL HUNT ME TO MY DEATH!" kotaru exclaimed

"come on Ko-chan live up" reo said

"live up? I'M GONNA FREAKING DIE SOON BECAUSE OF YOU" kotaru shouted

" just think about it. if my plan work he'll let us slip"

kotaru started to think

"fine, but this is the last time. im doing this for our captains future" kotaru said

"you should also consider your future kotaru" a voice said

they look left and right but found no one.

"i'm here" the voice said again

they look on the right and saw mayuzumi chihiro

"ah! chi-chan!" reo said

" did you hear us?" kotaru ask as chihiro nod

"then your in!" reo said enthusiastic.

chihiro sigh in despair knowing that he had no choice.

"yosh! lets start today" reo announced

"what are you three going to start?" a cold voice said behind them as they froze on the spot

they turn around and saw their red head captain carrying his red ,sharp scissors.

the three immediately pale at the sight of him

"uh... its about the... ummm" kotaru fumble.

"its about a cake for my grandmother they decided to help me" reo explained

akashi look at them sharply and pointedly.

"why are you outside? go in and start warming up" akashi ordered.

"y-yes captain!" the three said and run inside

akashi watch them run away inside.

' lies... his grandmother is already dead 2years and 7 months ago. they we're planning something stupid' he thought.

he went inside greeted by everyone especially the 'one'

"sei-kun! your late! where did you go?" yashikashi seina said.

akashi pat her head like a dog and she pout.

"im in the meeting for the student council earlier no need to get mad" akashi said softly with a smile which he rarely show and only to her.

"mou! don't pat me like a dog i'm not a dog" she said and pout

"your not a dog seina your someone special " akashi said and whisper the last part.

" hmm? what did you say?" she ask tilting her head to the side

" nothing" he said

seina look at him puzzled then shrug it off.

" go back to practice " akashi ordered to everyone who was watching them.

" YES CAPTAIN! "

and they resume to practice while seina collect their datas.

after practice... 8:20 pm.

every one was in the locker room including seina who was blind fold.

"are you done yet?" she ask

" that's the 27th time you ask that " kotaru said

" your all so slow..." she whinned

" we're done you can take it off" reo said

she gladly take the blindfold off.

" finally!" she cheered

" say seina want me to walk you home?" kotaru ask and the room turn silence and they felt cold all of the sudden.

" eh? gomen senpai but sei-" she said but was cut off.

"kotaro" a cold scary voice called him.

"h-hai captain?" he ask frozen on the spot.

" did I hear you say something?" akashi ask coldly

"n-nothing" kotaru said sweating cold

"thought so" akashi said.

he grab his bag and closed his locker locking it then he fix his uniform.

"lets go seina" akashi said as seina stand up

"hai" she said and followed him.

"we'll pray for your safety kotaru" everyone said when the two was out of sight.

kotaru glare at reo

"MIBUCHI REOOOOOOOO!"

"GOMENASAAAAIIII!"

You will here loud and crashing noise inside the locker room when your outside.

in akashi and seina's case...

seina was scooted far away from akashi currently they we're inside akashi's limo and the said teen was emitting a cold yet murderous aura.

akashi look at her and she flinch

"why are you sitting so farway from me?" he ask

"w-well your k-kind of s-scary..." she said.

akashi sigh and smile at her

"sorry for scaring you" he said softly which shock her because he rarely apologise

"now why are you gaping at me?" he ask

"well... you rarely apologise and seeing you like this is shocking" she said

akashi sigh and lean closer

"o-oi why are you getting close?!" she stuttered

akashi lean on her then he pull her into a warm embrace which made her blush.

"se-seijuro? "

akashi didn't answer he just bury his head on her neck.

"hey! it tickels" she giggled

"you smell nice..." he randomly said

"are you okay? do you want to go to mental?" she ask then akashi sit up straight and glare at her

" i'm not mentally insane" he said

"I know but your acting weird" she said

akashi sigh and embrace her again

" i'm engage" he said

this made her stop like a pile of big rocks had fall on her or a cold water shove on her face. not realizing tears had already brimming on her eyes.

"w-what?" she ask voice shaking

akashi hug her tighter

" my father found a suitable fiancee for me and he will announced it tomorrow" he said

"why are you telling me this?" she ask

"because... I love you and your feelings are far more important than anything" he said

"im not your girlfriend im just your coach and manager" she said tears already streaming down her face

"shhh... no no... dont cry..." akashi said wiping her tears

" I cant... I cant stop crying knowing the person I love was engage and was about to leave... I cant... I cant..." she said crying harder

akashi smile

" one more thing I'm the one who ask my father to find a suitable fiancee" he said then her eyes snap open and she look at him

" what do you mean?" she ask

" I was already at my limit so I made a move. I ask my father to talk to your parents and settle an agreement because your parents agree to marry you off to someone else. when my father said that I was in rage and then I told my father to make an agreement with them and that is to marry you to me in exchange both companies will merge and their new plan business will come true. I told you your opinion is important so I will ask you. I know we're still young but seeing you with others makes me want to murder them so... will you marry me?"

ayami was speechless and shes gaping at him.

"seina?" akashi called

"umm... I was a little shock but because I love you and I specifically dont want you to murder anyone well... yes. I would love to marry you" she said with a smile

akashi smile and lean his head

"I love you..." he whispered before he lean in

closer

closer

closer

*SCREEEEECCCHHH*

Both of them fell off their seats as the car came to halt

"ouch..." she said rubbing her head

"stein what happened?" akashi ask

"sorry young master but a car comes our way and made a turn" stein said

"ok" akashi said

akashi turn to seina and smile as he lean in again but...

*SCREEEEEEEECCCHH*

both fell off again

"what is it this time?" akashi ask

"a dog cross a street"

akashi glare at him

"this made me hate dogs more" he said annoyed

seina embrace him

"calm down sei-kun" she said

akashi turn to her and smile.

"this time for sure" he said as she chuckle

he lean in to her again but this time it touch with no interruption.

they kiss passionately making the driver feel ackward.

#AkashiSeijuro3YashikashiSeina

its been a week since the confession happened and the news about them spread like a wild fire.

fangirls bulliying seina when they had a chance like this time...

" you bitch im warning you stay away from akashi-sama or else you'll face the consequence" a girl said

the other girl slap her and the other one grab her hair

"please stop..." seina beg them. she have a high fever and she didn't dare tell it to akashi

"not until i'm do-" the girl said but stop when she saw the person standing infront of them

"what are you doing?" a cold voice said.

"a-akashi-sama!" the three said

akashi doesn't recognize seina since her hair was covering her face.

"bullying is against the rules" akashi said.

"sei-chan what happened?" reo ask

"a bullying?" kotaro ask as akashi nodded

reo kneel to look at the girl laying on the floor and he gasp

"SEINA-CHAN?!" reo shouted which made akashi alert

akashi push reo and kneel he craddle her petite body.

"seina, why didn't you tell me you have a fever" akashi ask

"I dont want to worry you" seina said

"shit! reo, kotaro bring this girls in the council office i'll deal with them later" akashi said and carry her bridal style and left without another word

#dundundunduuuuun

akashi was sitting in his student council chair and infront of him was the three girls

"you violated one rule and hurt my fiancee" he said

"we're sorry!" the three said

akashi stand up holding his new sharpened scissors as he walk toward them

"this is your punishment" he said

screams can be heard inside the student council room and no one dare come to stop.

#lubdublubdub

akashi was playing shogi inside the infirmary waiting for seina

seina's eyes open and she saw akashi

"sei-kun..." she called

akashi look at her and smile

"next time tell me what you are feeling understood?" he lecture and she nodded

"starting tomorrow you'll have bodyguards around you. stupid fanboys following you" he said and she chuckled

" hai hai sei-kun" she said with a smile as akashi smile back

he lean in and close the distant as their lips touch each others in a passionate kiss.

the sun set behind them as they kiss eachother passionately and lock in an embrace.

a camera was clicking behind a slight open door and the imposter was none other than mibuchi reo and beside him was hayama kotaro

"jackpot" reo said happily

"lets go already" kotaro said

"if you two are still in there in count to three i'll triple you training menu" a cold voice said that made them stop

"1... 2..."

the two scurried off afraid leaving the two love birds alone.

"I love you..." he said

"I love you too..." she said

and they kiss again

the end

seina signing off! jane readers!


End file.
